


Movie Night

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Hermione is late to their weekly movie night, and Severus is worried.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_truely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_truely/gifts).



> 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt 6: Gift Fic
> 
> Wrote this for a very dear friend, M_Truly. I hope you enjoy it :)

Severus cast the tempus charm for the third time in the hour and frowned. It was not like Hermione to be late without first letting him know. And his mind was choosing to create all sorts of scenarios as to why she was late. And none of them were good. 

Severus was at Hermione’s house for their weekly movie night. If you had told him before the end of the war that not only would Hermione Granger be his assistant at his mail order potions business, but she would also be his best friend, he would have asked who cursed you. 

But alas, here he was, standing in Hermione’s kitchen like every week, her having already keyed him into her wards months ago, waiting for her to arrive. 

Shortly after the war, after having told Minerva he was under no certain circumstances going to return to teach at Hogwarts, Severus chose to start a potions business out of his modest home. Between all his savings from years of working and living at Hogwarts, and the sizeable reward he was given for his service during the war, he didn’t need to work, but he had to keep himself busy. He never expected the business to take off. And take off it did.

Soon, the business was so busy he had trouble keeping up. He placed an advert for an assistant in the Daily Prophet, and almost audibly groaned when he saw Hermione’s name come through as an applicant. However, after interviewing everyone, she was the most qualified, and the most eager to learn, so he hired her. 

Fuck, he thought, casting tempus again. Could she have gotten caught by a stray Death Eater?

He shook his head, and cleared that thought. She said she had errands before their meeting. She was just running behind. 

Hermione hadn’t been working for him for more than three months before she asked if he wanted to get a drink with him after they had finished work for the day. The invitation had caught him by surprise. He wasn’t exactly friendly with her, but he tolerated her presence in his home. However, once out, he realized he didn’t mind spending time with her and conversing. 

Soon, it became a weekly outing. Wednesday they would go to the Muggle pub down the road from his home and get dinner and drinks. He began to see her as a friend. And then a close friend. And then one week she invited him into her home on a Saturday night to watch a Muggle film and eat pizza. 

The first time he flooed into her home, he was shocked. He didn’t know how she could afford such a large home on the meager salary he was paying her. And then he remembered her mentioning she was still living in her parents’ home, since they were off in Australia or something. 

She greeted him in pajama pants, and oversized shirt, fuzzy slippers and her hair piled high on her head, and the largest smile he had ever seen, and he forgot about his nerves. And he felt something change inside him. Their relationship had changed again. She was his best friend. He also felt out of place with his robes. They sat and watched a movie he wasn’t familiar with, and ate take out pizza. It was easily one of the best nights he’d had since he could remember. At the end of the night, she suggested they make this a weekly thing. 

The next week he came in sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

A month later they were sitting beside each other on the couch.

Now, they would curl up together, Hermione resting her head on his shoulder as they watched any myriad of movies running the gamut from horror to romantic comedies. 

He loved her. 

That was the first time he was able to admit it, even to himself. 

He loved her, and he was pretty sure she loved him back. And now she was late, and he was worried, and--

The floo activated and Hermione came stumbling out, carrying a pizza.

“I’m so sorry, Severus. I was at Harry and Ginny’s this morning having brunch with Ginny, and it was just supposed to be brunch, and then her water broke, and she went into labor, and Harry wasn’t anywhere to be found, because she’s not supposed to have this baby for another two weeks yet, and her mum was in charge of Bill’s kids for the day, and Ginny wanted me to stay until Harry got to Mungo’s. He just got there, he was on some mission with the aurors, so I know we’re supposed to make pizza this week, but I just don’t have the time, nor the energy, so I picked this up from our favorite place on my way home…”

Severus stared at her in wonder as she prattled on, completely flustered with keeping him waiting, and it just reaffirmed what he had just realized. 

He walked over to her, gently taking the pizza out of her hands and setting it down on the table in front of the television. Once his hands were empty, he placed them on either side of her face, and bent down, bringing his lips to her own. She didn’t even put up a fight. She melted into the kiss.

Once he pulled back, he looked down at his beautiful witch, who was smiling brightly up at him. 

“Finally,” she said, happiness oozing out of every pore of her body. “It’s about time.”


End file.
